


以吾之名

by Frankenstein39



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenstein39/pseuds/Frankenstein39





	以吾之名

【Theseus/Newt】以吾之名  
CP：Theseus/Newt、Graves/Newt （悲催单箭头）From FB2  
中世纪架空AU，非FB世界观，T\N无血缘关系，最近读小说的激情产物，字数8k+，请合理安排时间。

斯卡曼德子爵在十六岁那年继承了他父亲最不起眼的一个头衔。  
他可怜兮兮地眨着眼睛，缄默又兴奋地注视着牢笼外面的世界，他望见河流尽头的谷地，山脉之间的云雾，他看见成群结队的迁鸟划破蓝天，也听见此起彼伏的鹿鸣响彻森林，他的生命早就越过了城堡外围，仆从们耕种土地四周的短篱笆，向更遥远的未知奔驰。庇护所终将成为过去，他注定有一天要离开牢笼，向广袤的山川与河流飞去，他要像个勇士一样披荆斩棘——尽管他不知道等待他的是平原，还是河谷，还是断崖。  
虽然子爵有些不情愿，但至少这可以逃避温切斯特那些贵族们的联姻阴谋，他对年轻又漂亮的，像是金雀花一样朝气蓬勃的郡主们丝毫没有兴趣；和她们相比，他更愿意和林子里的松鼠睡在一起；他们距离新的目的地——纽特•斯卡曼德的城堡有整整一天半的路程。随行的成员除了在家族里成长的骑士，仆从和侍女之外，只有十二匹毛色精良的战马。  
国王平息了一场叛乱，兵戈来自于深林边缘的小城镇，一个连姓氏都未曾载入史册的游牧民族，中庭的骑士们嘲笑它——一个流浪汉的收留所，他们意图用石头和未经打磨的钝剑颠覆十字权杖之下的王权。  
上帝没能保佑他们，在主教看来，这是一场注定失败的战役。

斯卡曼德公爵作为战略指挥官，城镇的奖赏自然而然地落在他手里。  
我的嗣子，纽特，他长大了，公爵对国王说，他理应有自己的城堡和骑士，他对婚姻和政治丝毫不感兴趣。  
埃尔萨斯城镇的面积不大，矿石和树木的采集与砍伐都困难重重，深林是片极寒之地，站在它的边缘会发现，那犹如一片大海般深不见底；纽特•斯卡曼德连一位年纪相仿的郡主都应付不来，他无法征服这片深不见底的汪洋。十六岁的子爵没有能力让城镇变成采集业发达的交通枢纽，中庭的大臣们都心知肚明，老斯卡曼德只是想向国王请求一片净土，没人争夺，没人觊觎，让那个从没有用剑杀过人的小纽特安安稳稳地度过一生。  
他除了俊秀的外表和那双无辜又动人的灰绿色眼睛之外，没有任何能够彰显他可以胜任一位骑士，或者到中庭就职的细节，他像个漂亮的骨瓷花瓶，一碰就碎，但花瓶却被放置在了铜墙铁壁的贮藏室里。

帕西瓦尔•格雷维斯，斯卡曼德家最骁勇善战的年轻骑士，他随着纽特一同离开了故土，他的心就在子爵的身上，随着子爵眨眼时，睫毛煽动而造成的微小气旋而用力跳动——他不清楚那种情愫是从什么时候开始的，也许是在他从公爵的怀里接过襁褓里的婴儿时；那一年他穿着风铃花蓝色的锦袍，而还不会说话的纽特把胖乎乎的小手放在了他的鼻子上。  
“城堡的地下室关押了几名囚犯，那是国王的骑兵来不及从战场上带走的下士。”斯卡曼德公爵对纽特说。  
“你没必要去那里，他们总会死，没有吃的，没有水，也没有炉火。”  
“也许不到一个月，就可以叫帕西瓦尔把尸体收走，再让管家打扫修葺，一座城堡该有地牢。”  
纽特•斯卡曼德把瘦削笔挺的身体藏在厚厚的毛毡斗篷里，确保凛冬的寒风不会把他柔软的皮肤刮得生疼。他有一头漂亮的浅棕色短发，卷发盖住一只眼睛，他前倾着身体，脸上带着对路途遥远的胆怯。  
“我知道了，父亲。”  
他用马刺踢了一下马肚子，他骑行的速度很快，像是闪电一样，从城堡的大拱门消失之前，人们只看到他从斗篷里伸出手，把帽子扣在了他浅棕色的卷发上。  
大雪悄然坠落。  
1.  
纽特•斯卡曼德从来不是一个听话的人，如果他愿意做一位听公爵话的嗣子，那么从七岁起他就该学会用匕首杀人，然后在十六岁时选一位郡主结婚，十八岁留下子嗣后跟着国王四处征战，他的父母期望他成为一名骑士。奈何纽特一向对锁子甲和刀剑毫无兴趣，他不像其他十六岁的男孩那样，喜欢剑术练习，啤酒，和漂亮的姑娘。  
这个名叫埃尔萨斯小镇就建在森林的边缘，石头房子沿着从山上留下来的溪水林立，镇子里统共只有二十几户人家，没有战壕和城墙，因为没人想要得到它。  
城堡是圆形的，只有三四层那么高，也许把它称作城堡有些勉为其难，但大门前的花园——纽特看了看他随行的马车，花园里装得下他养殖的植物和饲养的小动物，他很喜欢它。他和管家走进石门，沿着正对着大门的宽楼梯走上去，对每一层需要修理和打扫的房间做了安排之后，帕西瓦尔随他去了地下室。  
或者向他父亲那样，他该称之为“地牢”。

从叛乱结束至今，整整半个月过去，这里没人看守，钥匙挂在楼梯口的烛台上面，灯芯草的蜡烛早就烧尽了，烛泪在铁托盘上摊开，上面已经沾满了灰尘。帕西瓦尔用燧石点燃了一根火把，封闭窄小的空间极其潮湿，石墙上面爬了青苔，有一些滴水声，在空荡荡的地牢里面回响。  
纽特原本走在前面，帕西瓦尔看见他的主人没有穿锁子甲，他默不作声地走到了子爵的前方。火把围绕着地牢的四周晃了一圈，他们没有看见任何人。  
有的笼子被人撬开了，纽特想，他们虽然不够聪明，但却有足够的蛮力逃离这间破旧的地牢。他看着一扇被掰弯的铁门想：这里不会有人了。  
他不知道在他的右手边，一间稍微干净的牢房里，牢门敞开着，潮湿且阴暗的角落里有老鼠交谈的声音，除此之外，还有一个呼吸声。  
纽特没有注意到他，但他透亮的蓝眼睛却一直看着纽特。  
帕西瓦尔•格雷维斯的耳朵捕捉到了那个声音，他从剑鞘里拔出长剑，将火把举到了牢房的跟前。  
隔间里有一个人，他坐在角落里，看身影的轮廓是个较为高大的男人，他穿了双毛毡鞋，一条深褐色的骑马裤，粗布做成的白色短衫，衣服上破了几道口子，是鞭痕，他被人狠狠地打过，伤口刚刚结痂。男人慢慢站了起来，他摊开手，一团淡蓝色的火焰从他掌心小心翼翼地升起，借着这束光，纽特看见了他线条如同雕塑般流畅的面孔——和那双蓝眼睛。  
一个巫师，轻而易举地就在贵族面前展露了他的巫术，他没有因为帕西瓦尔的铠甲或者长剑而怯懦，他的反应甚至有些平淡，或者说——过于平淡了。他一定是战败方的战俘，身上还留着审讯时留下的伤口，他很高，很强壮，他的头发几乎要碰到牢房的石顶。  
巫师没有将目光转向帕西瓦尔，好像这个高大而英俊的骑士从未存在过，他只是用那双眼睛看着纽特而已。  
纽特•斯卡曼德用手指挪开了骑士的剑刃，因为害怕他那细皮嫩肉的指尖被割破，帕西瓦尔在纽特的手靠近长剑之前放下了剑；他看着这颗星子，闪耀着举世无双的光芒，走向巫师那团淡蓝色的冷焰火。  
纽特踏进牢房，他的马靴踩在柔软的干草上，他仰起头，灰绿色的眼睛倒映出钢蓝色的焰火。  
“你叫什么名字？”

巫师没有回应他。  
“你命令你，”纽特抬起他下巴，像个王储一样勇往无畏地直视着男人的眼睛，他用近乎骄横的语气下令：“说出你的名字，巫师。”  
他们这样对峙了良久，帕西瓦尔的手一直抓着剑柄，这个并没有逃离的犯人窝在地牢里，像是等待死亡那样从容不迫地站在原地。很久以后，他张开干裂的嘴唇，喉结上下滚动着，发出低沉嘶哑的声音。  
“忒修斯。”  
男巫说，紧接着，他攥紧拳头，收回了那道火焰；他看向帕西瓦尔，像是在看一位死神那样淡漠；他似乎在等待着骑士的长剑将他的心脏刺穿，他的终点将是这间牢房，潮湿的干草，一大片暗红色的血泊。  
他没有从牢狱里逃走，是因为他在等待死亡，他在这片兵荒马乱的土地上存活了不知道几百年，他冷眼看着那些信徒和殉道者们前赴后继地为了时代和王朝征战，他长此以往地思念着一个人。  
纽特回过头，帕西瓦尔对着他俯下身体，他从长袍中托起纽特白皙的手，在他小拇指上的指环处留下一个亲吻，他很喜欢吻手礼，甚至于享受自己的嘴唇接触到纽特平滑柔软的手背时，胸膛里擂动着的声响。  
“把他带到城堡里去，”子爵的离开地牢，走上石阶：“把这里打扫干净。”

忒修斯站在那里，他看见子爵的影子在台阶上拉长，他的步调很缓慢，走路的时候仰着头挺着胸，精工细作的马靴裹住了他瘦削又漂亮的小腿。  
2.  
忒修斯没有再开口说过话。  
尽管帕西瓦尔•格雷维斯极力反对，他认为就算放逐忒修斯也没关系——一位子爵的府邸里不该藏着男巫，就算他们不把他绑在十字架上烧死，把忒修斯留在庭院里也不是明智之选，上帝会惩罚您的，帕西瓦尔说道。  
纽特•斯卡曼德不置可否地耸了耸肩膀，他从编草篮里面拿了一块白面包：“我没有园丁，帕西瓦尔，我从城堡带来的侍从寥寥无几，你也看到了，庭院里的每个角落都需要修葺。”  
“我可以帮您，少爷。”  
“不，”纽特把啤酒往他面前推了推：“你的手是用来拿剑的，骑士。”  
帕西瓦尔比纽特大了七八岁，他在城堡里长大，他了解纽特的性格——纽特•斯卡曼德从来都不是位听话的嗣子，他会在祷告的时候蹙起他金贵的眉头，带着雀斑的面容一筹莫展，碍于公爵嗣子的身份，他才没有把情绪发泄出来，他似乎天生就和其他人不一样，他不信仰上帝，不愿意做祷告，不喜欢女人，连他自己都认为自己讨人厌。  
玻璃窗上面有些灰尘，窗棂里有的地方长了小苔藓，他们在厅堂里吃午饭，而那个男巫则穿着旧风衣，在花园里翻地上的土。  
忒修斯的工作很累，纽特喜欢在一天结束之后招呼他和侍从们一起吃晚餐，但没人愿意坐在忒修斯的旁边。  
一个男巫，对于他们来说，这个头衔足够让人厌恶了。  
侍女们会在盥洗衣物的时候小声议论，她们一边赞叹他的英俊，一边计较他的身份。她们围在盥洗房的房子里，看着在初冬里打着赤膊的男人伸长手臂将石块用泥土垒成方方正正的形状，汗水从他的额头上落下来，有一些浸透了他的睫毛和眼睛。  
在埃尔萨斯，哪怕那些街上和妓女们相谈甚欢的，用身体换取金币的男人，也没有忒修斯万分之一让人入迷。  
他英俊得如同太阳之神，同时也沉默得宛如在驱逐任何人。

很快，埃尔萨斯的第一场雪落来了，严冬随之而至，市集上的鱼肉愈来愈少，农户门不愿意冬捕，寒冰覆盖的森林变幻莫测，砍伐工和采石匠会在下午提前结束工作，窝回他们的石头房子里，凑到油灯旁边喝兑了水的啤酒，抽呛鼻子的烟，和女人们谈工作、小孩、还有那位新来的统治者。  
忒修斯失去了打理花园的工作，纽特却安排了一件新的差事给他，这件差事让他们长时间地共处一室。纽特的房间很大，偏厅是一间书房，他的藏书量极可观，但要打扫书柜，分门别类地整理书籍绝非是件易事。  
纽特曾经默许他在摆放花架的时候使用巫术，所以打扫书柜应该也可以——但是忒修斯却没有那样做。  
他似乎有意在拖延工期，有时候，纽特坐在那里看书，他就会默不作声地清扫书架。纽特抬起头的时候，他便会收回那双一直盯着他的眼睛。  
子爵苍白的脸经常会因为那样的注视而泛红，他只会在被郡主勾着下巴调笑的时候才会这样，他不太明白忒修斯眼睛里的东西是什么，那种感觉让他认为自己是一个猎物，而忒修斯就是注视着他的猎人。那双汪洋一般的眼睛里像是有熊熊燃烧的烈火，而火焰即将吞噬纽特的每一寸皮肤。

忒修斯还是很少说话，他的寝室在帕西瓦尔的房间对面，纽特允许他把食物带回自己的房间，为子爵工作的人不多，这间庭院足够分给他们房间。除了骑士和管家，能够得到自己一间卧室待遇的人就只有忒修斯。  
谁会愿意和一个男巫住在一起呢？  
仆人们说，他是个哑巴，他也许也听不见声音，他从不和任何人交谈，只是那双漂亮的蓝眼睛一直看着宅邸的主人，他总是带着情欲看着年轻的纽特。  
高贵又优雅的纽特•斯卡曼德。  
铁笼中的金丝雀，尊贵又富有的子爵，他纤细的身体被薄薄的筒袜和纱衣包裹住，从那似有若无的高档白纱锦袍下面，若隐若现一对浅红棕色的乳头。  
那朗诵着诗歌和哼吟着宫廷曲调的歌喉，会不会在被按压到身下的时候发出动人的惊呼声。  
忒修斯每次看到纽特的时候，都不禁想到，如果是他趴在纽特身上，肆意占有着这位贵族，年轻的躯体是否会因为他而扭动，那双翡翠一般的眼睛里也许会流下泪水，会不会哭喊着索求更多，让忒修斯把他的嘴唇和脸颊都弄得殷红。

纽特也许还不知道情欲是什么，但他已经在耳鬓厮磨的梦境里辗转难眠。  
他梦见一双大手，温热的掌心和平稳的呼吸，沉重有力的心跳，有手指摩挲着他的嘴唇，有湿热的触觉划过脖子上的肌肤。  
他大汗淋漓地睁开双眼，月色穿透锦缎纱帘，他掀开被子，睡袍之下的身体布满了汗珠。  
纽特•斯卡曼德困惑地低下了头。  
3.  
第一次冬猎并没有像预想中的那么顺利，他们面对着凛冬里的第一个问题——城镇里没有足够的肉供他们采购。纽特•斯卡曼德带了几位家丁和帕西瓦尔进入了那片森林，忒修斯站在书房的窗户边，目送着子爵离开庭院。  
纽特跨上马之前向后望了望，他能够看到二楼左边第三个房间，忒修斯站在那。他把长剑放进剑鞘，带上皮手套，冲忒修斯摆了摆手。  
男巫没有回应他，他像往常一样缄默，他看见一只跳跃的小鸟，把漂亮的绒毛都沾满了雪，他稚气未脱但却高贵的脸上满是欢欣，这是斯卡曼德子爵第一次冬猎，他穿着裘皮毛氅，小脸埋在雪狐毛领里，他几乎要和庭院里的白雪融为一体。  
仆从们目送着子爵和他的骑士离开时，并没有想到他们会以何种方式回来。  
忒修斯正在摩挲一本纽特正在阅读的典籍页面上的文字时，有人撞开了大门，紧接着是帕西瓦尔的声音：“菲利斯！”男人大喊着，他很着急，失控地提高了音调：“叫管家过来，医疗箱！”  
混乱的脚步声间或掺杂了几句女人的低呼，忒修斯从书房走出来的时候，穿着铠甲的帕西瓦尔正抱着纽特，子爵的马靴上沾满了雪，他白色的骑马裤被血水殷湿了，从他腰腹到膝关节，大腿的侧面上有一道长长的裂口，伤口没有见骨，但血一直流个不停。  
纽特•斯卡曼德的面孔上毫无血色，帕西瓦尔把他放到鹅绒床垫上，伤口上绑了一些布条，为了保证失血不至于过多。  
帕西瓦尔瞥见了忒修斯，在遣送菲利斯到埃尔萨斯城镇传召医师之后，他看着一声不吭的纽特，顺着那双浅灰绿色的漂亮眼睛望见了忒修斯。子爵在看着那个男巫，仿佛他快要流血而死，而在他离开人间之前，他只想让瞳眸里留下那样一个笔直而缄默的影子。他像是在用那双湿漉漉的眼睛说话一样，忒修斯穿过人群，走到了他身边，他跪在床前，温热的大手抚摸纽特的脸颊，冰冷的触感从他掌心传来，纽特冻透了，他发着抖，下意识地将脸埋进忒修斯的掌心里。  
“我很疼，忒修斯。”他小声咕哝，嗓子里有哽咽，但却没有流下眼泪来。  
“我可以帮助你，但是——”忒修斯将手放到了他的伤口上：“巫师拯救性命需要报酬，从来都如此。”  
他说话了，房间外头的女仆们惊慌地交头接耳，忒修斯的声音沙哑低沉，他的咬字不太清晰，但却能够明确地表达出他的意思。  
“你想要什么，巫师。”  
帕西瓦尔•格雷维斯冷冷地发问，他知道纽特未必能坚持到医师赶来，他冻坏了，失血过多，路上一直抖个不停。  
“一个名字，子爵。”忒修斯没有回头，他还是用炙热的眼神看着纽特的面孔，他喜欢这只眼泪汪汪的小鹿，他在颤抖，因为寒冷，疼痛，或者害怕。他被人从雪里抱起，奄奄一息，他被一只野兽袭击了，那只畜生划开了他柔软白嫩的皮肤。  
“斯卡曼德。”纽特小声说道。  
“忒修斯•斯卡曼德；我赐予你姓名，我命令你服从我。”年轻的子爵停止哽咽，帕西瓦尔握剑的手倏然攥紧，纽特的语气像是给国王加冕那样严肃，尽管此时此刻，他像是一只受伤的小鹿那样惹人疼惜。纽特•斯卡曼德抬起下巴，他用他惯用的那套骄横语气和口吻，他将手指抬起来，轻点了一下忒修斯的眉心，英俊的男巫闭上眼，一些带着古威尔士口音的文字从他口中泄露，纽特听不懂，帕西瓦尔也不能。  
纽特•斯卡曼德只看到一束蓝色的光芒从四面八方钻进房间里，男巫吟唱着动听又神秘的巫咒，纽特感受到像是有滚烫的液体浇到他的伤口上，他分不清是温暖还是疼痛，他皱紧眉头，闭上眼睛，直到那些刺穿他眼皮的光芒逐渐消失不见。  
他睁开眼睛的时候，已经是满天繁星的深夜，他穿着白罩衫，躺在柔软的大床里，他感觉到大腿处传来温热的触觉，子爵慌忙低下头去，他的下体没有遮盖物，一只手盖在他的小腹上，伤口和血都不见了，他耳边有呼吸，很热，气息喷薄在他的脸上。  
纽特转过头，撞上一双深蓝色的眼睛。

“忒修斯•斯卡曼德。”  
纽特听见一个声音，他在念自己的名字，紧接着纽特发现自己开始出汗，有人压在他身上，嘴唇落在他的眉骨上，接着是脸颊，嘴角，脖子，肩胛骨，胸膛——匍匐在他身上的男人矫健得如同一只猎豹，他黯淡的双眼一直盯着纽特的脸，还是那种带着情欲和渴望的眼神。  
纽特张开嘴，他发现他无法拼凑出一句完整的话语，他只能发出单调的音节，他的喉咙像是被什么东西掐住了，但他可以呼吸，但是却没有办法说话。  
他唯一能肯定的是，忒修斯一定对他施了什么咒语，他反复做着这样的梦，他梦见自己在忒修斯的身下承欢，沉默的男人用嘴唇和大手抚慰他，直到他哭着高潮，醒来的时候发现双腿之间一片黏稠。  
男巫的手圈住他的阴茎，熟稔又轻松地挑逗着，纽特不谙情事的身体根本经不住任何诱惑，忒修斯草草撸动两下，他就哼哼着射了精；高大的男人把脸埋在他胸前，张开嘴含住他胸膛上两颗诱人的凸起，它们像是两颗鲜红多汁的石榴果实，纽特能感觉到忒修斯的舌头，很热，很软，湿漉漉的。灵活的舌头卷着他的乳尖，偶尔会用牙齿咬它们，然后会把乳晕整个含进嘴里，吸吮得啧啧作响。  
他想要推拒，却发现他的双手牢牢地攥着拳头，放在身体的两侧，像是巨石一样沉重，他根本动不了。  
——放肆！  
斯卡曼德子爵暗自腹诽，他甚至想要破口大骂，但他又觉得那古怪的感觉让他欢愉，他不自觉地挺起腰，扭动着身体，让忒修斯的亲吻和爱抚更用力。  
忒修斯•斯卡曼德像是一只渴求血液的怪物那样，他把头埋在贵族男人的身体里，用舌头品尝过每一寸香甜的肌肤，他吮吸他的乳头，轻咬他侧腰上的皮肤，他把那未经情事的阴茎含在嘴里吸得啧啧作响，他能感受到年轻人的欲望在他唇舌挑逗之下不停地涨大，最后随着一串带着鼻音又动听的呻吟喷薄而出。  
忒修斯的抚慰不算温柔，甚至有些粗野，他刻意发出声音，提醒着子爵他们正在做爱这件事，但纽特•斯卡曼德却从未体会过这种粗鄙的快乐，他的睡袍被一只手撩开，苍白的肌肤上爬满红肿的吻痕和牙印，忒修斯亲吻着他，从额头到脚趾，除了呻吟和呼吸，这些不断让他沙哑的嗓子变得更糟糕的事，纽特能做的就只有射精，分泌爱液，发抖，然后让忒修斯用手插进他的小穴。  
男巫晶亮的蓝眼睛在夜幕里认真地注视着他，他能看见虹膜里面倒映出来的自己，面色潮红，头发糟乱，他在哭，抽着鼻子，嘴唇被亲吻得殷红，忒修斯镇定地看着他，像是他很享受纽特现在的模样。

纽特•斯卡曼德感觉到难堪，但这种难堪让他的后穴分泌出更多爱液来，他开始兴奋，他渴望男巫带给他更多的爱抚，直到在他后穴里肆虐的手指被抽离，又有一个更大更热的东西插了进来。忒修斯的阴茎嵌入的那一刻，纽特哭出了声。他不懂他正在经历什么，羞耻和疼痛让他叫出声，眼泪随着鼻酸的感觉像是泄洪一般涌出眼眶，他下意识地抬起腿缠住忒修斯肌肉匀称的腰身，他能感觉到忒修斯阴茎下面的囊袋，他们贴在一起，有爱液做润滑，发出碰撞的声响。  
“阿尔忒弥斯。”他听见有人呼唤他，像是从久远时光之前传来的声音，他看见一处宫殿，忒修斯坐在中庭的宝座上，他穿着铠甲，带着王冠，那上面的玉石和宝石闪闪发光，他看见自己站在王座的侧边，穿着长袍，他把红棕色的头发藏进锦袍的兜帽里，他摊开手，一团蓝色的火焰在他掌心里面冉冉升起。  
纽特觉得困惑，他想走进一点，看得更清楚些。

“啊！”  
发狂似的撞击将他从幻境抽离，他高声呻吟着，大口大口地用呼吸排解忒修斯快速抽插带来的不适感，他感觉到后穴里面的肉被忒修斯的阴茎带出穴口，然后又狠狠地插了回来。  
——忒修斯！  
他在心里大喊，泪眼朦胧的仰起头，直到巫师的面孔在他的视线里逐渐清明。

他看见一双悲伤的眼睛。  
“斯卡曼德曾是我赐予你的姓氏，”忒修斯开口：“巫师拯救了国王的生命，却只想要一个姓名作为报酬。”  
“阿尔忒弥斯，神保留了你的名字。”  
4.  
冬猎之后的第三天，斯卡曼德城堡的主人终于从冗长的睡眠里醒过来。庭院里的积雪厚厚一层，女仆的孩子们在角落里嬉戏，他们在雪地里画画，用弹弓打雾凇之中的小麻雀，他们靠在火堆边看着森林尽头的山峦。  
帕西瓦尔•格雷维斯从城镇里买来了止痛药，他掀开纽特的被子，子爵因为寒冷的空气瑟缩了一下，骑士很快又为他盖好了被子。奇怪的是，纽特的大腿光滑如初，没有任何伤疤留在上面。  
忒修斯治愈了他，这种巫术连一丁点的痕迹都没有留下。他在子爵的起居室呆了整整三天，他把门锁住了，不允许任何人进去，帕西瓦尔守在外面，整整三天，屋子里都像是没有任何人存在过那样。  
纽特•斯卡曼德靠在床头，他有些困惑地看着身边的男人，他的床铺很干净，很暖和，他的身上没有任何湿漉漉的不适感。忒修斯将热牛奶和面包放在床头，他把杯子递给纽特，纽特小心翼翼地捧了过来。  
“我做了一个梦。”他说，有些警惕地盯着忒修斯。  
“人人都会做梦，少爷。”忒修斯回答他，那双波澜不惊的眼睛看着纽特的脸。纽特看见格雷维斯，骑士似乎有些担心他，他友好地对他笑了笑：“我很好，帕西瓦尔。”他笑起来的时候有些羞涩，微微低着头，转动的眼珠盯着格雷维斯，似乎是一个狡黠的问候。骑士跪在床边吻了吻他手上的戒指。  
纽特询问了冬猎的情况，并且叮嘱帕西瓦尔不要将他受伤的事情告诉给公爵之后，房间里又只剩下他和忒修斯两个人。他喝光了牛奶，接着他挪了挪身体，拍了拍身边的枕头。忒修斯掀开被子钻了进去，纽特很快依偎到了他的怀里。  
“很暖和。”他有些依赖地说。  
“如果你喜欢，可以随时来我这里取暖。”忒修斯回答他。  
“战争结束之后，你为什么没有离开埃尔萨斯呢，忒修斯。”  
“我已经活了几百年了，一直在寻找让我死亡的方法。”  
“巫师们可以活那么久吗？”  
“只有强大的巫师才行，我的命就是一位巫师给我的，我本来——只是像你一样的人。”  
“那你为什么又放弃追逐死亡了？”  
“阿尔忒弥斯，”纽特听见一个声音回答他：“有些问题的答案只有自己才可以找到。”

埃尔萨斯正午的钟声从山腰上修道院的塔楼里传了出来，纽特被一束闯进房间里的阳光晃得眯起了眼睛。  
时间仿佛静止了，那些河流，云，林子里的雾凇，集市上的人都静止了。  
他把头扬起来，寻找着那双让他沉沦的嘴唇，它们交叠的那一刻，纽特•斯卡曼德发现，他的心跳也静止了。

 

-完-


End file.
